Possession
by CupcakeGirlyGirl
Summary: Sasuke's strange behavior and attitude has been confusing and scaring everyone lately. But no one knows why's he acting the way he is. As things slowly starts to change Naruto starts to suspect the unpleasant ideas of what is making Sasuke weird. SasuNaru R&R Love you guys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Sasuke x Naruto. Do not like then do not read please.

Chapter One

_I was thrown onto the bed and pinned down by an unseen force. My wrists were being held tightly down to the bed as I struggled. But no matter how hard I tried to get lose I couldn't. I stopped moving as I heard it laugh. Cruelty and insanity was in their laughter. Suddenly I felt pain in my chest as my eyes rolled back in its sockets. I screamed as the world plunged into darkness and I lost consciousness. I am possessed. _

XOXO

I walked into the Uchiha manor. Something wasn't right. The front door was open, windows were open, things were scattered around, and I felt an odd presence. I held up a kunai as I walked upstairs. It looked like there was a struggle here. I walked into Sasuke's bedroom and saw him lying down on his bed. But something still wasn't right.

"Sasuke?" I said as I walked cautiously into his room.

He sat right up in bed the minute he heard his name being called. His eyes turned to look at me. There wasn't something right the way he was looking at me. It was like he looking at me for the first time. Observing my every move, looking me up and down that's what he was doing. This is really strange for Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he got up from bed and started to walk over to me. "Stop acting so weird"

"Naruto?" he said as if he was trying to remember my name.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" I asked as he turned his head to one side.

"Of course not. It's just what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as I looked at him weirdly.

"Have you forgotten that too? You asked me to come over," I said as his eyes widened. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Is being nice to you so bad?" Sasuke asked as I grinned.

"Yes it is. Because it shows me that you're not you," I said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you saying that I'm not myself?" Sasuke asked a bit of anger shaking in his voice.

"No I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you're acting weird that's all," I said nervously. What's up with him? "I guess I should go"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Strange Sasuke wouldn't even ask me why I would want to leave. Instead Sasuke would be happy that I would consider leaving.

"Because your place is a mess and I'm not sure if you're feeling well," I said. "I better go before I catch amnesia from you"

I smiled and walked out of his bedroom in a rush and through his front door. I raced towards the hospital to search of Ino. As I walked inside I saw her arranging flowers on her desk. She smiled at me and flipped her blonde hair back as she stood up to greet me.

"And what can I do for you Naruto?" Ino asked as I stared at her wide eyed. "What's up with you?"

"Sasuke! He's acting weird," I said as Ino raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Sasuke is always acting weird. It's nothing to get so worked up about," Ino said as I shook my head.

"No you don't understand. When I came to his place it looked like a fight happened. And when I entered his bedroom he was lying on his bed arms stretched out. Then I said his name and he immediately sat up as if trying to remember who I am. But he does remember everything but he's acting not like himself. He's acting like a whole new person," I said as Ino nodded.

"Doesn't really prove anything if he remembers everything," Ino said. "Did he tell you anything about fighting someone?"

"No nothing. And I was too scared to ask anyway," I said as Ino frowned.

"Too scared? Now that is something to get worked up about. Naruto you're the bravest person I know how can you be scared of Sasuke?" Ino asked as I sighed.

"Because Sasuke's not himself," I said as Ino groaned.

"Alright what if I went with you to check if he's okay?" Ino asked as I grinned.

"That would be great Ino. Thanks," I said as she smiled.

"Don't mention it. But after my shift is over," Ino said as I waved goodbye and left the hospital.

XOXO

1 Hour Later

I sat on the roof of the hospital waiting for Ino to come out. My thoughts for the past hour have been about Sasuke. His strange behavior, strange attitude, and his niceness towards me just scared me. I stood up as I heard high heels tapping against the concrete. I looked down and saw Ino standing and waiting for me. Her blonde hair blew in the wind and her white lab coat blew around her as she crossed her arms and looked around for me. I grinned and jumped down behind her startling her.

"I swear Naruto you sometimes behave like a monkey," Ino said as I laughed.

"Why thank you," I said as she rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't a compliment," Ino said as I shrugged.

"But I'll take it as one," I said as we started to walk towards the Uchiha manor.

It took us about 15 minutes to reach the manor. The gates were wide open just like when I came before. Ino narrowed her eyes as she observed the scene. We walked up together towards the front door and Ino rang the doorbell.

"There's no need to ring the doorbell," I said as Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Why not?" Ino asked as I grinned and turned the knob.

"Because the strange Sasuke doesn't lock his front door anymore," I said as we walked inside.

The place was still a mess. Everything was scattered around. Ino's eyes widened as she looked at the mess. She immediately dashed upstairs as I chased after her.

"Ino wait!" I said as I found her standing in the doorway of Sasuke's bedroom.

Her eyes were wide open as if she saw a ghost. She then took a step back and turned to look at me. Her face was pale, her eyes were wide, and her lips were trembling. She raised a shaking finger towards Sasuke's bedroom and I went inside to see what on Earth was she talking about.

"Sasuke!" I screamed as he laughed.

He was crawling on the roof! I mean literally crawling on the roof! His eyes landed on mines and he jumped down and landed gracefully on his feet. I took a step back and bumped into Ino who was frozen in fear.

"What's the matter with you two?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards us.

"The question should be what's the matter with you." I said as he grinned.

"Don't be so rude Naruto," Sasuke said as Ino and I stared at each other. Since when did Sasuke care about being rude or not?

"I think we should be leaving now," I said as I grabbed Ino's hand.

"But you two only just arrived. It's always rude to leave early," Sasuke said. If this is a joke Sasuke is playing on us it's too cruel.

"Okay enough Sasuke! I had it! You fooled us all now stop this joke of yours!" I said as he looked confused.

"What joke?" he asked as Ino squeezed my hand tighter.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" Ino asked as he turned his head to one side.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Ino," Sasuke said.

"Shintenshin no jutsu _{Mind body switch technique}_," Ino said but then screamed and fell down on the ground.

"Ino! Are you alright?" I asked as I held her in my arms.

"There's something not right with him. He's not him. Two in one…," said Ino as she passed out. I turned to look at Sasuke who burst out laughing.

"She should know that she isn't a worthy or even a strong opponent for me," Sasuke said as I grew angry.

"She wasn't trying to be your opponent retard," I screamed as I carried Ino in my arms. "Goodbye Sasuke"

I walked down the stairs and out the front door quickly with Ino in my arms. What Ino said really scared me. _"Two in one…"_ What does she mean by that? Two in one. Sasuke seems really strange and weird. And not one bit like himself and what was up with the roof crawling thing?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_You can't fight me out," it said as I struggled to regain my body. "Never, never, never has anyone made a pact with me and then destroyed it. Expect you and for that I will take the most precious thing from you. Your eyes!"_

_I struggled even harder to regain my body but I was weak. If only Naruto finds out. If only Ino awakes to tell him what's really wrong with me._

"_I've never seen you this weak Sasuke. It must hurt to be so powerless," it said. "Now to test out these eyes of yours"_

XOXO

I sat next to Ino has she lay in the hospital bed. She was still unconscious. I was dying to ask her what she meant by "two in one". Tsunade said she would awake soon but I'm sure not when. Suddenly I saw Ino open her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"You're awake," I said as she groaned.

"Something isn't right with Sasuke. Two in one," Ino said as I raised my eyebrow.

"But what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that there is another being inside of him. Something along the lines of him being possessed," Ino said as I just stared at her.

"Possessed?" I said.

"I know it sounds extremely crazy but it might be true," Ino said.

"No way. That's insane. Maybe he's going evil again," I said as Ino sighed.

"That could be another possibility," Ino said.

"Listen Ino, Tsunade says that you should stay at the hospital for a little while longer. So see you soon," I said as Ino grabbed my hand.

"Please be careful when you're around Sasuke. I don't want you to get hurt," Ino said as I smiled at her.

"I will," I said as I left the hospital to spy on Sasuke.

XOXO

15 Minutes Later

I arrived at the Uchiha manor and hid in the shadows of the balcony. I was trying to see what Sasuke was up to. Forget about possession. I wanted to see if he was trying to destroy Konoha again. I brought him back from insanity and I'm not going to lose him again to it. I made a promise to Itachi and Sakura and to myself that I wasn't going to lose! I slowly looked through the window and saw Sasuke standing in front of the mirror grinning. I raised my eyebrow as he laughed manically. What in the world is he doing?

Sasuke then raised a kunai and his hand and just smiled into the mirror. I narrowed my eyes at him and guess the thought that I never wanted to. Was he going to mutilate himself? The Sasuke that I know would never do that to himself. Suddenly he brought the kunai down on his arm and cut his skin deeply. Red blood gushed out as Sasuke's scream pierced the air. Suddenly Sasuke stopped screaming and started to laugh instead. What the hell is going on? First he's screaming and now's he laughing. I leaned in closer to the window as Sasuke said something.

"Feel the pain you put me through Sasuke," he said. Why is he addressing himself in a third person's point of view? "Do you like it?"

He brought the kunai down and cut his wrist as he screamed one more time. And then he stopped screaming and returned back to laughing like a manic.

"Your beautiful body will soon be covered with scars and bruises like your soul is," Sasuke said as I struggled to understand why he's using a third person's point of view. It's like he's talking to someone else.

Suddenly my eyes widened as I looked into the mirror! It's was never Sasuke talking! And it wasn't Sasuke who was hurting himself! It was Orochimaru. _"Two in one,"_ Just like Ino said. She wasn't able to get into Sasuke's head because he is possessed. She would have to go through Orochimaru's and then to Sasuke's which is too difficult for her. I have to report this to Tsunade or Ino that is if she's awake. I took one long look at Sasuke who was still being mutilated before jumping off of the balcony.

I raced through the village and to the hospital. Running through the hallways I burst into Ino's room. She was propped up on the bed leaning against pillows reading a book.

"Hi Naruto; what's up?" Ino asked as I immediately started to talk.

"Ino its Sasuke, he is really possessed!" I said as Ino dropped the book she was reading. A look of fear crossed her face as she stared out the window as the moon.

"I hoped you would never say that," Ino said as I sat down next to her.

"We have to hurry before Orochimaru kills him Ino," I said as she snapped her head back to me. Her eyes were wide as the full moon in the sky.

"Orochimaru? Is he the one who is possessing Sasuke?" Ino asked as I nodded.

"Yeah Ino. I saw him in the mirror while he was mutilating Sasuke," I said as Ino looked away.

"What can I do to help? I'm not strong enough to fight him," Ino said as I frowned.

"Ino you are strong in many ways. One of them is healing. I have a plan to drive Orochimaru out of Sasuke's body and I need your healing power to do so," I said. "Will you help me?"

"I'll try," Ino said as she got out of bed. "So what is your plan?"

"The same old as always; just head in there with a surprise," I said as Ino rolled her eyes.

"I need to change clothes," she said as she headed into the closet.

After a few minutes she came out and tied her hair into a bun and looked at me. Her light blue eyes traveled to the mirror and back to me. I knew she was thinking about something.

"Mirrors are the window to our souls," Ino said as I raised my eyebrow. "A mirror can reveal Sasuke's condition. That's why you saw Orochimaru in the mirror and not Sasuke. Come on let's go"

We jumped out of the window and out into the darkness of the night. As we traveled from roof tops to roof tops my thoughts about Sasuke kept worsening. For all I know he can be dead right now.

XOXO

10 minutes later

We arrived at the Uchiha Manor and jumped onto the balcony. I grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her into the shadows.

"Ino I need you to hide yourself. Your chakra needs to be saved to heal Sasuke after my part is done," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ino whispered back as I grinned.

"Oh you'll see," I said. "Now sit right here. I call you when I need you"

I looked through the window and saw Sasuke bleeding and lying on his bed. His eyes were closed and but his lips were curled up in an evil smile. I cringed at the sight of all the blood. It was splattered on the walls, floor, bed, and on his clothes. I quietly walked inside his bedroom. My tails immediately pinned Sasuke down on the bed.

"Well looks who's here Sasuke. The eavesdropper," Orochimaru said through Sasuke as I frowned. "Oh and you're in your Kyuubi chakra mode. You can't drive me out of Sasuke without killing him in the process!"

"Then that's what I'll do Orochimaru," I said as he frowned.

"You will kill your best friend?" Orochimaru said through Sasuke as I laughed.

"I'm not killing my best friend. I'm killing you. Tailed beast rasengan," I said as I drove my rasengan right into Sasuke's chest.

I heard Orochimaru and Sasuke scream as a black mist formed out of Sasuke's mouth. It went through me and out into the night. I turned to look at Sasuke. He was dying! Blood came gushing out of Sasuke's mouth as his eyelids began to close. I quickly went over to him and panicked.

"Ino!" I screamed as she came running into the bedroom. "Heal Sasuke"

She sat down on the bed next to Sasuke and placed her hand over his chest and started to heal him. Her green chakra glowed in the night as Sasuke's wounds started to disappear. After five minutes Sasuke was all healed and asleep. Ino sighed and yawned.

"I didn't know your idea of curing Sasuke was by almost killing him," Ino said as I looked down at the ground.

"There was no other way. And I knew if I told you, you would never help," I said as she laughed.

"Forget about that. Sasuke is saved and he's alright. I think you should be happy," Ino said as I smiled. "Well I'm going to go now. I'm tired and sleepy. Goodnight Naruto"

"Bye Ino. And be careful out there," I said as she smiled and flew off into the night. I sat down next to Sasuke as he opened his eyes.

"Hi Sasuke," I said as he groaned and sat up. "It's been a long time since I talked to you. How was your little vacation?"

"Shut up you're giving me a headache," Sasuke said as I flung my arms around his neck.

"You're back!" I screamed as Sasuke fell back down on the bed with me on top of him.

It was a surprise that he still let me keep hugging him but I wasn't going to question it. I have my friend back and that's all that matters right now.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as I looked at him. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and pressed his lips against mines.


End file.
